Access to files, such as documents, spreadsheets, or other data, is often restricted to authorized personnel. For instance, software documents often require passwords to open and/or modify the document, such that if someone does not have the proper password, access to the document is restricted. This arrangement, however, may not be the most optimal arrangement, particularly where levels of security are used, since passwords must be distributed to anyone who could have access, and passwords may become compromised and utilized by unauthorized users. The problem is exacerbated by the fact that certain users may have levels of access authority, while the computers from which they attempt to access the files have a different level of access authority.